The Cure
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: The Hokage and Shizune are having problems in finding a certain important document that they need ASAP. "Where's Iruka?" "He's out, sick." "He has a copy. I just know it. KAKASHI!" Will Kakashi be able to help the ill chunnin find the lost document? Or..?


_::The Cure::_

_Rated:M_

_Pairing: Kaka/Iru_

_Warning: SEX=CURE_

_Disclaimer: No naruto, no nothing._

"Where's Iruka?" The Hokage asked sighing.

Shizne turned to the blonde leader. "He's out sick." She said holding up a paper with a smile, after reading what it said she frowned and threw the paper away. "Why?" The raven-haired asked while looking through a bunch of paper. Not finding one special paper that was miss-placed some time ago.

"He must have a copy. I just know. Kakashi get in here! I know you're there!" The blonde Hokage yelled.

Kakashi boringly stood up from behind the outside of the window in the Hokage tower. His hand held an orange book as he boringly jumped in through the window.

"Ne, don't be so loud." Kakashi said boringly pocketing his precious book in his vest.

The hazel eyes narrowed, but let it slide since there's something more important going on.

"Go to Iruka's and ask him if he has a copy of the new recruits that are coming next year."

"But wouldn't it be rude to ask him to look for something when he is ill?" Shizune asked.

"Shush Shizune I'm the Hokage." She turned back to the silver haired. "Help him in any way you can."

Shizune rolled her eyes and continued looking for the paper.

"Alright." Said Kakashi boringly.

"I can't believe you lost that paper!" Shizune yelled frustrated.

"I did not lose it. I just hid it somewhere safe…and I forgot where that is…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and jumped out of the Hokage's office and started to run to Iruka's house. It didn't take him long before he arrived to the chunnin's house. He knocked two times on the front door and waited for someone to answer. He didn't receive any so he knocked once again. After yet again not receiving an answer he decided to get in since Iruka is probably in bed sleeping. He unlocked the door easily and scanned for traps. He counted three and evaded them all. He closed the door and started to look for the chunnin. He heard a moan, but he didn't know if it was from pain or…

He frowned. Maybe Iruka was in some kind of pain? He walked through the living room to the door that impeded him the sight of Iruka's room. He unlocked the door as well since it was locked again. Kakashi was starting to feel like the tan male is a little paranoid. His thought were cast as an understatement when he was almost hit by a kunai.

'_Another trap? Boy is he paranoid…'_ His thoughts drifted as he saw a naked, sweaty figure on the bed. Sprawled like an eagle. His mouth went dry. He blinked a couple of times, looking away for a bit before returning his sight to the unconscious figure on the bed. The only item preventing him from seeing the complete birthday suite of Iruka was that devilish white pillow.

'_Damn it. No wonder he has so many traps and locked doors. He sleeps on the nude.'_ Kakashi left a sly smirk appear under his mask as he walked closer to the figure. The chunnin kept mumbling things. His face moved side to side, his dark hair clinging to his sweaty face and shoulder. That's when he noticed that Iruka's hair was undone.

"Iruka?" He whispered, not daring to touch the naked shoulder. "Iruka?" He asked harder this time but he only got a louder moan.

He gulped, feeling a little uncomfortable.

He sighed and turned away, thinking of another way of waking the chunnin without any contact. He shivered when he felt a movement behind him. He jerked away when he saw Iruka seating on his bed, the pillow barely on his lap. He gulped once more and cursed mentally on the Hokage that sent him here in the first place.

"Iruka?" He asked uncertain.

The brunette frowned a little bit and turned to meet the owner of that voice that made him tremble inside. His eyes fogged a little bit. He felt so hot. It was unbearable. He looked down noticing that a pillow was on him. No wonder he still felt the clingy feeling. He had a pillow on him. He reached to pushed it away, but was stopped after the jounnin noticed what he was going to do. He moaned when he felt Kakashi push the pillow down on him.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he quickly redrew his hand. He kept looking at the tan male. Iruka nibbled on his lip as his breathing elaborated. That felt so good. So hot, but damn good. His eyes crossed and he almost fell back but with a stumbling hand he held himself. He looked up at the pale intruder. He was so close he could feel his body. So hot. He closed his eyes tightly and moan.

Kakashi's eyes widened and took a step back. If he kept seeing that male like this he was going to end up fucking him in half. He shook his head and calmed his itching hands. He froze when he heard the husky voice calling his name.

"K-Kakashi…" His brown eyes were hazy and he couldn't see straight but he'll be damn if he ever confused that figure standing in his room. There's no way would ever forget him. Not after he saved his life from Pein.

He closed his eyes and imagined it again. So strong. So powerful. So beautiful. He released a moan once again. He couldn't stop. He felt so hot and the male in his room was so _hot._ He pinned his eyes on Kakashi's wide ones.

"What…do you want?" The brunette rasped out barely knowing if he asked the question right or not.

"I-…The Hokage asked me to see if you had a copy of this years new recruit."

Iruka frowned. Not hearing half of what the other male said. Maybe it was because of the mask. No he always wore it, and never did he ever need to repeat what he says. From what he could make out it had something to do with…Hokage asked me if you had come or if you need help…that can't be right. He shook his head. But it wouldn't be a bad idea…

"I…" He attempted to tell the jounnin that he didn't understand. "Mask…"

"What?" Kakashi said leaning on his knee on the floor in front of the bed to look up at Iruka's eyes.

He was so close. So hot and close. Iruka kept his eyes on the dark ones. His hands were moving before he could understand. He pulled the mask down, catching both Kakashi and him self by surprise. The jounnin was so surprised he couldn't move. The chunnin just pulled down his mask. No one has ever done that and this…man did it on an impulse. He gasped when the brunette situated him self on his lap. His brown eyes looked up brightly at him.

"What?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi could feel the brunette's naked backside on his groin and it was affecting him, badly. He almost didn't catch the question. He frowned. "What, what?" He asked confused. His hands were starting to cramp on his sides. He felt that the brunette was about to fall back on the bed, his reaction was automatic, he held the tan waits with his pale hands. Iruka raised his hands and laid them on his shoulder. It was like he was holding him self up with Kakashi.

"You asked?" Iruka managed to say. He could feel under his butt Kakashi's strong thighs and his slowly hardening crotch. Kakashi's grip on the tan waits tightened suddenly when he felt Iruka moving a little bit. He sighed concentration on what the younger male just said and not looking down where he will sure find Iruka's _hard_ member.

"Do you have a copy of the new recruits?" Kakashi asked looking directly at the adverting eyes.

Iruka nodded, standing up on wobbly feet. Kakashi had to look away and stand back or he would have gotten a flash or the brunette's treasure, which he wouldn't have mind taking a small peek at. He shook his head out of that thought. Iruka turned around and he had to swallow a groan when he saw Iruka's naked back. He looked away and bit his lip. Now he was hard. Oh yes…he was so fucking hard and it was all that damn sexy piece of ass.

"Damn it." He cursed silently. Iruka was walking around his studies like he wore more clothes than the north pole's people! He growled as he followed that nice piece of- shit! '_STOP_!' He yelled to himself mentally. Mission first. He nodded to himself and walked in the little office only to turn around and slap his face with the wall. '_Why was Iruka bending over the damn desk like that!'_

Kakashi heard a groan, and he mentally groaned. He must be doing it on purpose! He peeked to see what caused the brunette to groan and his eyebrow started to twitch. It seem…like the little chunnin was stuck in that position. He had a paper on hand. Kakashi walked towards the very tempting male and stopped just behind him. He stretched over the male and with his hands he grabbed both Iruka's wrists. He pushed his erection on Iruka's naked back receiving a gasp from him. Kakashi's lips pushed against the brunette's ear.

"Look at what you've done." He said huskily, making Iruka shiver. The silver haired watched in amazement how his breath made goose pumps on the tan body. He licked the ear, getting a moan from the male under him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Iruka closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his body. The heat was unbearable. If this kept up he was going to faint. He couldn't even move his own weight back from across the desk, how was he suppose to help the silver haired's problem? He felt week but at the same time highly aroused and heat coming from the male on top of him was melting him. His head rested on the cold top of his desk and left a moan out when the movement made his back cheek's move against the jounnin's erection.

His eyes bounce against the room. "K-kakashi…" He whispered.

Noticing the weakness of the voice his eyes changed from predatory to concerned in a flash. He pulled the male back and held him against his chest.

"What's wrong?" He said pushing some hairs out of Iruka's face.

"B-bed." The male said.

He didn't need to be told twice so he pulled Iruka in his arms and carried the man bridal style. It's good no one was seeing this because the brunette would've died of embarrassment. He was caught off guard when the younger male surrounded his arms around his neck tightly almost desperate.

After arriving on the next room, Iruka's, he laid the naked man on the bed. He was about to leave the room to fetch the man some water but Iruka hasn't let go his neck. He was pulled closer. He stumbled on the bed straddling the male under him. Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's neck and inhaled, making the jounnin shiver. He attempted to get free but Iruka wasn't letting go any time soon. Besides he didn't mind much the contact. What was bothering was the proximity his lower region had with the chunnin's.

He sighed. If he was going to let the brunette strangle him for a while longer he should get more comfortable. He moved a little to the side. Iruka feeling Kakashi move, quickly reacted and surrounded Kakashi'd waist with his legs. Hatake's eyes widened a bit.

"Iruka-umh!" He closed his eyes and grabbed the shorter male's waist tightly when he felt him grind up at his clothed erection. "Damn it." He mumbled. He looked down at the tan face. His eyes meeting the brown eyes that seem to be everywhere except here. Iruka leaned up a bit, his lips barely touching Kakahi's, but the jounnin didn't move away. He will just let the chunnin do whatever he is planning to do.

Iruka's lips caressed his own, until it pressed straight on them. He leaned back and licked Kakashi's lips, hi nibbled on the bottom lip and sucked, loving how Kakashi's breathing elaborated. Iruka once again licked Kakashi's lips but this time the jounnin opened his mouth to welcome the tongue in. From there the older male took lead and started to push the younger male down on the bed. His tongue thrust deep in his mouth as he savored al the sweet's cavern's taste. He leaned his body flat against the heated male and started to grind his erection with Iruka's. They both moaned in the kiss. Kakashi wanted more, more of this. More contact. More.

His pale hands trailed Iruka's sides and grasp the thighs around his waist tightly. He separated the legs wider and thrust his hips on the male under him making him gasp out of the kiss and moan loudly. Kakashi started to trail down kisses along his cheek, jaw and neck. Stopping where the pulse was and started to suck gently, he licked the top and started to suck harder.

Iruka's breath hitch and his hips kept bucking up every time Kakashi thusted his hips towards him. He arched his back from the bed when Kakashi sucked hard on his pulse and hit his crotch head on, releasing a full out moan. Kakashi stopped quickly making Iruka groan in disappointment.

The jounnin started to discard his clothing one by one. Iruka trailing his eyes to every inch of that alabaster skin. He let go of the older male's waist and let him finish stripping. He almost choked when he saw what the older male sported underneath his clothes.

Kaskashi leaned down to his ear, and straddled him once again. He licked Iruka's ear and pushed his lips in. "Like what you see?" He asked huskily, making Iruka moan.

He nodded. "Too much." Umino admitted.

"Good." Kakashi said holding both his erection and Iruka's together and started to move his hand up and down making them both moan. Kakashi nibbled on the ear and finished what he was saying. "Because I like you too much as well." Iruka grasped Kakashi's shoulder and moaned harder when he was just about to release his seeds. Kakashi grabbed his hair and pulled him up and kissed him as he kept stroking them both. They came at the same time, their bodies convulsing and their moans swallowed by the deep kiss.

They separated and Kakashi started to once again trail kisses and some licks down Iruka's body. Kakashi blew hair around his trail, gaining goose pumps from the male beneath him. He smirked doing the same until he arrived just above Iruka's almost hard member. He kissed the sweaty thigh with Iruka's cum and started to suck hard, making sure he left a mark. He spread the tan legs wider until he could see what he was looking for. He kissed his way to the inner thigh to the beginning of Iruka's ass. He licked the sensitive skin and started to suck once again, making the brunette trash around the bed and moan. He chuckled when he saw the male was already hard again. He leaned deeper until the almost non-existent hole was in front of him. He licked the sensitive puncture, almost surprised when he felt the chunnin moan and raise his hip in the air away from the menacing feeling. He chuckled and pushed his hip down grabbing his thighs tightly he separated them and stopped all movement.

Kakashi licked once again receiving the same result but this time he was held down by strong pale hands. The plunged his tongue inside enjoying the very loud moans from the male and attempts on freeing him self. He pushed deeper. When he felt Iruka separating his legs wider he left the thighs free. He took some cum from his and Iruka's and pushed a finger in with his tongue, making Iruka moaned and arched his back, making the jounnin pull head back. He inserted a second finger and started to scissor the entrance softly. He pushed a third one making the brunette wince in pain. The silver haired massaged his thighs tenderly and continued his stretching going as far as adding a fourth finger.

He pulled his finger out as soon as Iruka released a loud moan. The brunette glared bit the jounnin just smirked since he found the younger male's sweet spot. He situated him self and leaned over Iruka. His hand trailed his body up and down, and up again to cup his cheek. He grabbed both the tan wrists and pulled them up over the brunette's hair with one hand. He pushed hard, stopping the kiss letting them both moan in ecstasy and pain. '_So fucking tight. Is he a virgin!'_

"Oh Kami!" Iruka yelled arching his back.

Kakashi pulled back completely and pushed in hard, making the bed move according to his movement. They both moaned as Kakashi kept hitting the chunnin's sweet spot without mercy. His speed incremented and the strength evolved. The bed moved according to each thrust. The jounnun knew the bed will brake but he didn't care he just wanted release. Now.

His thrust deepened. Their moans echoed around the room as their joined body mixed with each other. Kakashi leaned down and sucked on Iruka's neck one again, making Iruka moan, his legs moving in desperate need of release. His legs separated more and they both moaned as Kakashi went deeper than before.

Kakashi pulled Iruka up and slammed him against the wall the bed was leaning on. The brunette moaned at the sudden change and the deeper thrust. Kakashi left his tan wrists free and pushed him against the wall as his thrust went deeper, stronger and faster. He buried his face in Iruka's neck as the brunette dig his nails on his back. Iruka's body suddenly arched and his tight entrance crashed down on him, making him come as well. His eyesight went back and suddenly exhaustion caught them both as they drifted to darkness in each other's arms.

==Next morning==

"I see you are well once again." The Hokage said pleased to see the brunette teacher in the Hokage tower like he never was sick.

"Y-yes." He said blushing. He walked to the desk and laid a paper on it.

"What is this?" The Hokage asked narrowing her eyes to the crumpled paper on her desk with weird spots here and there and tears fixed with tape.

The brunette in front of her blushed and stuttered his answer. "W-well you told K-kakashi to give you a copy if I had any…"

"Yes…but what is _this_?" The Hokage said signaling the biggest stain in the paper.

Suddenly a poof sounded and Kakashi appeared beside Iruka. The chunnin turned scarlet. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's a gift." Kakashi said winking and puffing them both Iruka and himself out of the Hokage's tower.

The blonde leader of Konoha paled.

"Shizune!" The raven medic appeared immediately.

"Yes my lady?"

"Take that and make a copy." The Hokage said nodding to the paper on the desk.

Shizune was about to touch the paper but she stopped her self. "What is that?" She asked warily.

"Apparently, _the cure_."

--END--

Please review and tell what you all think! This is my first time doing this pairing so I wanted to know if I did good or bad…?

REVIEW!


End file.
